The Super Smash World
by pastelCow17
Summary: See what your favorite smashers do when they're not fighting, whether it's making each other mad, goofing off, being romantic. Rated T for violence, language, alcohol use, and romance (not the M rated crap) (cover image not mine)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Random crap happens

Mario was pissed. Today was supposed to be his relax day but then, Peach had the nerve to ask him to go shopping with her. "Dammit Peach, you always ruin crap", thought Mario. But then he realized that he loved her, and he should do things with her, because it's just a matter of time before she'd be kidnapped again.

MEANWHILE

Young Link approached the fridge. "NO MILK?!" Yelled Young Link and before you could say Lon Lon Milk, Young Link had picked up Mario's phone and called Lon Lon Ranch and made special delivery. "Hello, may I please get 100 cases of Lon Lon Milk?" asked Young Link on the phone,"uhhhh", Young Link needed a credit card number so he stole Mario's credit card, (Young Link said Mario's credit card number). "Darn it needs to be rupees", he thought. So he stole Zelda's credit card, said the number, and ordered. Hopefully Zelda doesn't notice that he spent 200 rupees on milk.

"Waluigi, how many times do I have to tell you, Master Hand doesn't want you in smash", said Wario on the phone with his brother. He had been begging Wario to convince Master Hand to let him be in smash.

Every time Wario would hang up, Waluigi would call right back. Wario decided that he had no choice but to block him, so he did. He then grabbed the remote and turned on Netflix to watch Barbie Life in the Dream house. "Hey Wario!" Exclaimed Ganondorf, "Me and Bowser were just gonna go hit up the bar because it's Friday and all." "Cool", said Wario. "Wait, what are you watching?" Wario quickly turned off the tv. "Are you watching what I think you're watching?" asked Ganondorf. "No." Wario was scared that someone was gonna find out that he watches Barbie.

HOURS LATER

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Yelled Mario. There in the doorway stood Talon. Mario and Talon just stared awkwardly at each other. "Does anyone know why this guy that looks exactly like me is standing at the door?" asked Mario. Young Link ran down the stairs. "Oh, he brought milk for me!" Said Young Link. Master Hand floated down the stairs. "Why the hell is a Mario clone in MY mansion holding Young Link's milk?!"asked Master Hand. Nobody knew how to explain what was going on. After about an hour, Talon had left and Young Link had a lot of milk to put away. "Why do I have only a little bit of rupees left on my credit card?!"

" _Darn"_

 **A/N: Sorry if it was cringy, I've never done this before**

 **And let's call young link "young" for short and toon link "toon" for short**

 **Also let's call male robin (m) robin and female robin (f) robin, same goes for the corrins**

 **please leave a review, and I accept all requests**

 **bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back, sorry for the wait. I've decided to post a new chapter every** **other Saturday**

 **A couple of things in this chapter were requested by a guest (thanks for the inspiration)** **And once again, I'm soooo sorry for the cringe**.

 **Also sometime I'm gonna start posting longer chapters**

 **P.S. HAVE AN AMAZING** **SATURDAY**

 **0000000000000000000000000**

"I've got to look **_perfect_** ", said Marth as he stared into the mirror. Ike suddenly came in,"hey, how's it goin'" he said as he quickly snatched Marth's tiara."HEY, GIMME THAT BACK!" Ike ran fast as if he was Sonic. Marth grabbed his sword and chased Ike. "HEY CATCH!" Ike threw Marth's tiara to Roy (the roy with red hair) "I GOT IT!" Yelled Roy as Ike fell to the floor. Diddy Kong walked past them holding a banana peel and dropped it just as Roy tried to catch the tiara causing him to slip and fall. Thus, making the tiara fall and crack. "YOU ASSHOLE MOTHER CRAPPING PIECE OF SHIT!" Yelled Marth,"YOU'RE PAYING FOR ALL OF THIS!" "Come on idiot, you should know not to mess with Marth", said Lucina,"when will you learn?"

0000000000000000000000000

"So, are going to the mall or not?" asked Zelda. "Do I _have_ to go?" asked Samus," I hate the mall. " I don't feel good", said Peach,"take Rosalina instead." "LUCINA! COME DOWN HERE!" Yelled Samus. "What do you want?" asked Lucina. "You're coming to the mall with me." "I HATE THE MALL!" Yelled Lucina in anger. "Me too, but I have to go. So lets suffer together." "I told you to take Rosalina, not Lucina." said Peach. "ROSALINA COME DOWN HERE!" Yelled Samus. So all the girls whether they like it or not, got in the van and went to the mall

0000000000000000000000000

"Hey the girls are at the mall." whispered Ganondorf. "How does that matter to me?" asked Bowser. So you can go there and get Peach," said Ganondorf. "I have been thinking about taking her on a date." but little did they know, Peach wasn't there.

0000000000000000000000000

Bowser and Ganondorf searched the whole mall for Peach. "Where is she?" they continued to look until they found a familiar blonde wearing blue. "Hey Samus!" Yelled Bowser, "do you know where Peach is?" "Oh yeah! she's over at the makeup store!" "K, thanks!" Samus evilly grinned, mainly because she ships Bowser and Rosalina, and Rosalina was at the makeup store.

0000000000000000000000000

Bowser got to the makeup store and approached Rosalina, not knowing it wasn't Peach and snatched her. Bowser then ran out of the mall forgetting all about Ganondorf and got in the car.

0000000000000000000000000

 **MEANWHILE**

Marth, Roy, and Ike were all arguing about the tiara. "You guys arguing is getting really annoying." said Link," which is why I'm changing the subject. Do you have any advice on romance? Because there is a certain _princess_ I'm thinking about asking out."

"Ooohh, let me guess", said Ike,"Peach!"

"no"

"Rosalina"

"no"

"Daisy"

"no"

"Lucina?"

"no"

"Ooohh, I got it!"

"just give up already!"

Link walked away forgetting he asked for advice in the first place. Then he heard Ike's voice

"ZELDA!"

Link blushed

0000000000000000000000000

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait, thanks for the requests tho**

 **Sorry that all your requests weren't in this chapter, but they'll be in the next chapter**

 **Sorry for the cringe tho**

 **Next chapter will be more exciting (hopefully)**

 **I except all requests**

 **P.S. STAY FRESH! (I've been playing too much splatoon. INKLINGS IN ULTIMATE!!!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: WHATS UP Y'ALL! My beautiful fans :) I've got a few things to say before we start the chapter**

 **First of all, expect A LOT of ZeLink (Link and Zelda romance) because I love them together (my favorite video game couple)**

 **Second of all, expect A LOT** **of Snake, Little Mac, and Ike fighting over Samus (a guest requested this and I thought it was amazing)**

 **Third, I will start adding in the newcomers for Smash Ultimate that have already been revealed, such as Daisy (mentioned in Chapter 2), Inklings, Simon and Richter (although I know nothing about them), Chrom, Ridley, King K. Rool, and Isabelle**

 **And last but not least, expect A LOT of Lucina because she's my main**

 **ANYWAY, enjoy!!!**

0000000000000000000000000

Chapter 3: Courage and Wisdom, Stars and Spikes?

0000000000000000000000000

Link approached Zelda's door. _"Ok, ask her out to dinner, and DON'T make it awkward"_ , Link thought to himself. He knocked on the door. Peach answered it. "Um, what are _you_ doing here", she started,"I got really excited because I thought you were Samus." "I'm looking for Zelda, is this her room?" asked Link. "Yes, this is her room, why are you here though?" asked Peach,"Because she's in the shower." "I need to ask her an important question." "What do you need to ask her?" Link was getting frustrated because Peach wouldn't shut up, so he yelled: "I'M GONNA ASK ZELDA OUT ON A FRICKIN DATE!" coincidentally, the shower turned off just as he yelled.

"OMG LINK! YES! I WILL GO OUT WITH YOU!" Yelled Zelda from the shower

"OH THANK THE GODDESS HYLIA YOU EXIST PEACH! YOU MADE ME FRUSTRATED AND MADE ME YELL AND NOW I'M GOING OUT WITH THE GIRL OF MY DREAMS! By the way, tell Zelda to meet my by my car at 6:30", said Link

"Got it!"

0000000000000000000000000

"Hey, Inkling Girl!"Said Bowser Jr,"let's go to Master Hand's office!" "I don't think we should do that, what if we get caught?"asked Inkling Girl. "Don't worry, we won't get caught. They got to his office about 5 minutes later. "Why are there so many pictures of this Japanese guy?" asked Inkling Girl. "Are you kidding?! That's Masahiro Sakurai, a.k.a God!" as Inkling Girl looked out the door window, she saw Master Hand bopping his head(?) to some music with his ear buds in each ear(?)."BOWSER JR.! IT'S MASTER HAND!" Inkling Girl yelled. She splatted some ink under the door, turned into a squid and swam out, but she forgot that Bowser Jr couldn't swim in ink. "Hey where did you go?" asked Bowser Jr. Just as he yelled, he heard the door knob. He then found a random door in the back of the office and ran in it, not knowing that he was in the trophy room.

0000000000000000000000000

"Peach, you are so beautiful as always, so I took yyou to my favorite restaurant," said Bowser to Rosalina. "I'm not Peach," said Rosalina. "NOOOOO, I ACCIDENTALLY GOT THE WRONG GIRL!" Yelled Bowser. "Don't worry", said Rosalina,"I like you too!" _"She is prettier than Peach, but, she's not my son's mom, Peach is._" He thought. "Wait, that's not who think it is?" asked Bowser as he saw two pointy eared teenagers. "Uh, what are you guys doing here," asked Link. "We're on a date," said Rosalina. "You're WHAT?!" Asked Zelda. "Well, we're on a date too, but don't let anyone know about it." said Link. "Don't let anyone know about us either." said Bowser.

0000000000000000000000000

Bowser Jr looked at all the trophies until he found a specific rabbit "Hi, I'm Cream what's your name?" asked the rabbit. I - I'm Bowser Jr" said Bowser Jr. Although, he really liked Inkling Girl who was 8 years older than him, he liked Cream a lot more. "This is my Chao friend Cheese", said Cream. "I can breathe fire", said Bowser Jr being a show off. "What's it like being in Super Smash Bros?" "You get to fight!" "Eek, I don't like fighting!" Bowser Jr and Cream talked about all the things that 6 year olds talk about, played a few games of hide and seek, and played tag for about 3 hours. Bowser JJr looked out the door to see if Master Hand was still there and he wasn't. "I think I have to leave, but I'll come back some other time and play." Said Bowser Jr. "Bye!"

0000000000000000000000000

 **A/N: This time I will not be accepting any requests this time, because I need to add more of the characters into chapter 4, still write me some requests tho, because your requests will be in Chapter 5 or 6**

 **Anything that was in this chapter were requests( besides Link and Zelda's date), next chapter will be my own ideas tho**

 **Expect a lot of Lucina x (M)Robin in the future**

 **I said I will not accept requests this time, but, I do want you guys to give me some name ideas for Inkling Girl and Inkling Boy**

 **P.S.: Look at those chairs**

 **P.P.S: I THINK I DROPPED MY SHAMPOO**

 **P.P.S.S.: I have a terrible sense of humor**


	4. The Day of Vacay Part: 1

**A/N: WHATS UP Y'ALL! You may be wondering why I'm posting today and not next Saturday. Well because I don't have school today!!!**

 **Inkling Girl's name is Abigail and Inkling Boy's name is Lucas**

 **This chapter was my idea**

0000000000000000000000000

Chapter 4: The Day of Vacay Part: 1

0000000000000000000000000

"Pack your bags!" Yelled Master Hand over the intercom. "We're not going on another lousy vacation, are we?" asked Bowser as he drank his coffee. "What do you mean?" Bowser looked over to his right and saw Pit eating bacon, " Vacations are awesome!" Yelled Toon, "I love vacations!" Yelled Pit. "Where are we going?" asked Ness, "ask Master Hand," said Pit

Ness walked to Master Hand's office. "What do you want kid?" asked Master Hand. "Where are going?" asked Ness, "You'll find out soon.

"Ugh, he won't tell me", said Ness. "Too bad." said Bowser

0000000000000000000000000

"Omg girls, we're going on vacation!" Exclaimed Peach, "So we have to pack a lot of stuff!" "Why the hell am I here?" asked Lucina. "Because you're a girl."

"Ok, all I need to pack is 7 outfits - that don't have to be fancy and crap - and most likely a swimsuit," said Samus. "Did I just hear you say that you only need to pack 7 outfits and a swimsuit?!" "Um...yeah." "No you don't, You need this blue dress, this sparkly dress, this plain dress, another swimsuit, this shiny dress, this nice top and these leggings, these high heels, these boots, sparkly flip-flops, high heel sandals, and don't forget your gown!" "PEACH!" "I need gotta help Lucina!"

0000000000000000000000000

"Hey Link!" Yelled Marth, "I see you got a _girlfriend_. "WHAT?!" Link blushed, "I DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" "Oh really? Because I saw you and Zelda kissing in the living room last night." Link's face was redder than a tomato. "C'mon, just tell me the truth." "Fine!"

"What are y'all talking about?" asked Fox, "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

0000000000000000000000000

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO WEAR A DRESS! " Yelled Lucina. "Well, too bad, you're a princess, so you have to wear a dress." said Peach

"Alright everyone!" Exclaimed Peach, "Are all your bags packed?" "Yeah!" said Palutena. "Ok then! Let's go to the bus."

0000000000000000000000000

"Is everyone ready?" asked Master Hand.

"YES!" said someone.

"I guess I'll tell you where we're going!"

"WHERE ARE WE GOING!" said someone else.

"WE'RE GOING ON A CRUISE!"

Everyone was excited besides Wolf

"This is just gonna end up like the Titanic."

0000000000000000000000000

 **A/N: I told you Wolf was gonna be an ass**

 **As you could tell by the title, this is gonna be a 2 maybe even 3 part chapter**

 **Part 2 will be released on Saturday**

 **You can give me ideas of what might happen on the cruise (don't make it like the Titanic tho)**

 **P.S. Have a good day and remember to pay your taxes like a good boy (don't commit tax fraud like Yoshi)**


	5. The Day of Vacay Part: 2

**A/N:** **Y'allz, I'm soooo sorry that I didn't post** **on Saturday**

 **I just remembered that there is already a Lucas in Smash so Inkling Boy's name is now Axel**

 **As you know, this chapter is part 2 of chapter 4**

 **This will most likely have a part 3, but I'm pretty sure there won't be a part 4**

 **This is gonna have a lot more characters than my previous chapters**

 **Prepare yourself for some fluffy romance and an asshole Wolf**

 **ENJOYYYYYYYYYYY**

Chapter 5: The Day of Vacay Part: 2

The smashers hopped onto the bus. "C'mon, this bus only has 37 seats!" Yelled Marth. "Well there's 67 of us so everyone is gonna have to sit by someone - well 7 people can sit alone - but the majority will have to sit by someone", said Master Hand, "Crazy Hand, you're the first one on the bus alright?" "PoTaSsIuM aNd I'm GoNnA sIt In ThE bAcK!"

"So Abigail, do you want to sit by me?" asked Bowser Jr. "Sorry, but I'm gonna sit by my brother and we're gonna sit in the back because technically, I'm not allowed to be here until December and I dont want to be kicked out of Smash before December, soooo I have to make sure they don't notice I'm here,"said Abigail,"and call me Abbi for short."

 **MEANWHILE**

"So Samus", Snake Started,"Who are you gonna sit by?" "Not you."She added. Samus walked to the back and saw Abigail and Axel sitting by each other. "What the- who the hell are you?'' "Don't tell anyone!" said Axel. "Don't tell anyone what?" "Don't tell anyone that we're here, we're supposed to be here in December but we got here before so don't tell!" "Ok then."

 **MEANWHILE (AGAIN)**

"Can I sit by you?" asked Link. Zelda blushed. "Um I promised Peach that I'll sit by her, I-I'm sorry." "It's fine."

"Hey Zelda!" Exclaimed Peach. "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" "So... I have a question",Peach started,"I just saw Sheik but now I see you, so are you and Sheik two separate people?" "Well... yeah. You see, I was working with magic with the Robin twins and I kind of did something to make me Sheik two separate people", said Zelda. "Oh, ok! Sooooooooooooooo, how are you and Link?" asked Peach in a nosy tone. "S-Shut up!" Zelda's face was all red and she looked more embarrassed than she ever has.

 **LATER**

The bus started and they all left the mansion.

"So hey um h-how have you been?" asked (M)Robin. "Um great!" Exclaimed Lucina. (M)Robin got out his book and started reading until the bus ran over a speed bump. "My book!" His book fell to the floor. As he grabbed it, he felt his hand touch another hand. "Uh... I um... w-was...going to... uh... get that f-for you", said Lucina in an embarrassed voice. They both blushed. "Y-you look very... um... nice today", said (M)Robin. "You don't look too bad yourself!" The rest of the ride to the airport was awkward between them.

 **HOURS LATER**

"Ugh, first we have to ride in a loud, hot, bus and now we have to go on a lousy airplane?" says Wolf," Just to get on some ship that's gonna sink just like the Titanic!"

The smashers were already on the plane and most of them were sleeping, besides the kids who were on their Nintendo DS(es(?)) **(What's plural for DS** on Pictochat.

Ness has joined the chat

Ness: You know how many times I've seen people do stupid romance stuff? bleh

Lucas has joined the chat

Lucas: I know

Nana has joined the chat

Nana: There's nothing wrong with romance

Popo has joined the chat

Popo: Yeah there is

Nana: No there's not

Young Link has joined the chat

Young: That guy who has the same name as me has a girlfriend I think

Toon Link has joined the chat

Toon: You mean Link

Young: Yeah! Link

Toon: His girlfriend's name is Zelda- Which sounds awfully familiar

Young: Yeah it does

Bowser Jr has joined the chat

Bowser Jr: Enough! Let's talk about something important! Like...

Abigail has joined the chat

Abbi: Like what?

Bowser Jr: Like rabbits

Axel has joined the chat

Axel: Rabbits?

Bowser Jr: Yeah!

Link has joined the chat

Zelda has joined the chat

Link: Why are you talking about us

Zelda: *draws picture of herself with a red face*

Ness has left the chat

Lucas has left the chat

Nana has left the chat

Popo has left the chat

Young Link has left the chat

Toon Link has left the chat

Bowser Jr has left the chat

Abigail has left the chat

Axel has left the chat

Link: Everyone left

Zelda: *draws heart*

Link: Wow! That was so sweet

Zelda: I love you

Link: *draws a picture of himself with a blushing face*

Zelda: Well... bye

Link: bye 3

Zelda has left the chat

Link has let the chat

 **LATER**

The smashers got onto to the ship **(I have no idea what it's like to get onto a cruise so sorry if I screw this up)**

Jigglypuff got to her room. She was glad that she could finally relax. Until Wolf came in. "This is the last available room soooo, I guess I'm gonna be in here", he said.

Wolf, being the asshole he is, he ran into the main area of the ship **(once again, I've never been on a cruise so I don't know anything about the layout or whatever (I should probably just google it))** and yelled: "ICEBERG!!!"

 **A/N: Wolf just won't stop!**

 **It's 1:45 in the morning and I have to go to school tomorrow (well technically today)**

 **Actually I'm gonna post this tomorrow/today before I go to school**

 **I'm gonna have to drink probably a gallon of coffee so I don't fall asleep in Science (I'm always tired in Science)**

 **S** **heikHunt 1385, (I'm not sure if I got that number right) Sheik will be in the next chapter for sure**

 **The other person (I know your name starts with an L), sorry I can't remember your name and thanks for the requests**

 **Remember to pay your taxes like a good boy (don't be Yoshi) and have better day than me**

 **P.S.: I haven't played Pictochat in so long, I kinda forgot how it goes (sorry)**

 **P.P.S.: Crazy Hand said potassium because on the Periodic Table of Elements, Potassium is represented by a "K"**


	6. The Day of Vacay Part: 3

**A/N:** **...I'M SO SORRY! There's just been so much going on :(**

 **ANYWAY**

 **I'm supposed to wake up early, but this story is super important to me (especially since I'm a HUGE geek)**

 **The Roy from Super Mario will be called (SM)Roy, and the Roy from Fire Emblem will be called (FE)Roy**

 **This may be the final part to the vacation, but there is a possibility that there can be a part 4 too**

 **This will also be a long chapter**

 **ENJOYYYYYYYYYYY (that's probably getting annoying)**

Chapter 6: The Day of Vacay Part: 3

 **Monday**

Sheik was glad she could do her own thing now, instead of being just an alter ego of Zelda. "Hey Sheik!" Exclaimed Link, "Can you please turn back into Zelda? Please?" "No, because I'm not Zelda anymore. Zelda was doing some magic and somehow it made me and her two separate people." said Sheik. "Well do you know where Zelda is?" asked Link. "Nah!"

 **MEANWHILE**

"Hey girls!" Exclaimed Peach, "We are going to have the best day ever!!!" "Why the hell am I here?" asked Samus and Lucina. "Because you're girls and all of us girls have to do everything together!!! Okay so we're going to a spa today and then we're gonna do makeup and practice for the beauty contest that's on Wednesday!" "I'd love that! Can we also go swimming?" asked Zelda. "Of course!"

They got to the spa. "Um where are Lucina and Samus?" asked Rosalina. "Let's just continue without them."

 **MEANWHILE**

"So, how have you been?" asked Ike. "Um... great", said Little Mac. "Did you know that there is gonna be a movie tonight?" asked Snake, "I was thinking about finally asking Samus out." "YOU WHAT?!" Yelled Ike, "I WAS GONNA ASK HER TO THE MOVIES!" "NO I AM!!!" "SHE WOULDN'T WANT SOME LITTLE SHIT LIKE _YOU_!" "AT LEAST I'M ATTRACTIVE!" "NUH UH! I'M OBVIOUSLY THE BEST WITH HER!"

They continued fighting and now they were on top of each other punching and stuff. Sheik walked over to them, pulled out her phone and played _Careless Whisper_. **(If you don't know that song, search it up on YouTube).** "Haha!"

 **LATER**

"C'mon we gotta get ready for the movie!" Exclaimed Peach. "Yay!" Exclaimed Zelda. "So we like gotta look very nice." Said Peach.

"What should I wear?" asked Zelda. "Hmmmm, I think you should wear this purple crop-top with this nice white mini skirt!" said Peach. "What about Li-" "Don't worry, he'll love it!"

"Let's do your hair!" said Peach. "But it's too long, the only thing I can do with it is to keep it down!" said Palutena. Peach then curled her hair making it appear slightly shorter.

"Jigglypuff!" said Jigglypuff. "Um... yeah, let's put a bow on you!" said Peach not quite sure what Jigglypuff had said

"Rosalina, wear this beautiful teal mini dress!" "Oh my gosh! It's amazing!"

"(F)Robin, do you want to try on this black dress?" asked Peach. "No thanks!"

"How about you (F)Corrin?" asked Peach. "No, sorry!"

"Samus! Do y-" "No!"

"Luc-" "No!"

 **At The Movies (On the cruise of course(just in case you forgot(I know you probably didn't)))**

Link was seated behind Sheik. "So Link, how have things been?" asked Sheik. "Pretty great! I'm pretty sure you probably know what's been going on in my *ahem* _love life_." "Yeah! I'm glad I'm no longer a part of Zelda because I have _no_ romantic feelings toward you what-so-ever," said Sheik not trying to be rude, "Also, she would never stop thinking and talking about you! I just hope you know that she really loves you!" "Um... ok, anyway, what movie are we watc-" Link froze as if he was an iceberg **(Haha, because you** **know the Titanic and the iceberg... wait that's actually not funny)** , "Woah! Is this for real?" "What?" asked Sheik, "Ohhhhhhh, I see! Now stop looking at her like that! That's not right!"

"Hi Jigglypuff!" said Kirby admiring the bow in her hair/on her head(?). "Jigglypuff!" "Thank you!"

Mario was sitting next to Peach on his right and Luigi on his left. "Mario! You forgot popcorn!" said Peach slightly frustrated. "I-I'm sorry princess! I'll go get it now!" Mario got up quickly to get popcorn. He went fast as he was trying not to miss the movie. "Here princess."

 **MEANWHILE**

Zelda approached Link. He was sitting by Ike. "Hey Zelda! Come sit right next to me, there's a seat right here!" Link said trying to hide his blood red face. "Ok!" She sat next to him. _"Wow! Aren't I lucky to have a girlfriend this beautiful!"_ He thought. "Nice outfit!" he said. "Wow thanks! Peach picked it out, she _is_ really good with fashion!" said Zelda, "Oh hey Sheik! Wow, it feels so weird saying Sheik now hehe!" "Hey Zelda!"

Ike spotted Samus. "Hey Samus! Come sit by me!" he said. "Um... no!" she said

"Hey Samus! Sit by me!" said Little Mac. "No!"

"Sit by me Samus!" Yelled Snake. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" she yelled

The movie started and the whole theater went quiet.

 **2 HOURS LATER (read this in that voice from Spongebob)**

The movie ended and everyone was very tired. The girls went back to their rooms, the guys went back to their rooms, and Master and Crazy Hand went to their room, ready for another day tomorrow.

 **Tuesday**

"Hey Samus!" said Ike, "I see your wearing your hair in a ponytail." "Um... yeah, I wear my hair like this everyday," she said. "Well I thought I'd point it out because it looks... nice." Samus gave him a death glare. "How about you shut up and make out with Snake or Little Mac." "Playing hard to get I see." Samus flipped him off.

"See, she doesn't like you," said Snake, "She wants me! She wants my-" "ALRIGHT! ENOUGH OF THAT!" Yelled Sheik, "As you can tell, she wants nothing to do with you sooooooooo, just leave her alone!" "But everyone has a date of some sort now and... and... I want Samus!" said the three of them. "Cut it out!"

 **MEANWHILE**

"Ah, nothing like being out in the middle of the ocean on a Tuesday morning, sipping coffee, AND LISTENING TO SOME IDIOTS FIGHT OVER MY FRIEND!" Palutena said in a frustrated tone. "And this is why I like to sleep in!" said Lucina.

"It shouldn't take this long to get some cereal!" complained Ness, "I'm hungry!" "Hello hungry! I'm King Dedede!" said King Dedede.

"Wow! You even look beautiful when you first wake up!" said Link. "Wow... um... thanks!" said Zelda.

"Aww, isn't young love so sweet!" Exclaimed Peach. "Aww, isn't young love so stupid and cringy!" said Samus. "I'm being serious though! With how romantic they are, you wouldn't have guessed they were only 15 and 16 **(I know they're actually about 17 but I'm making Link 16 because I want him a few months older than Zelda, and I'm making Zelda 15 for future chapter purposes)** , I mean just look at them, so in love it's just so cute! I remember my first love in high school **(Mario)** and I'm still in love with him today, and every weekend we'd hang out. Man I miss being a teen! But seriously, I literally love everything about romance! It's so swe-" "Nobody cares about what goes on in your mind with all this romance shit!" said Samus.

 **MEANWHILE**

"Abbi! Let's go swimming!" Exclaimed Bowser Jr. "Um... about that", said Abigail, "You see, I can't swim because water isn't good for inklings." "Oh, ok."

"Abbi! Let's go to basketball court!" Yelled Axel. "Why?" asked Abigail. Axel got out his weapons for ink battles. "Alright, I'm coming!"

 **LATER**

"Hey son, me and Ganondorf are going to the bar!" said Bowser. "Ok, what am I gonna do?" asked Bowser Jr. "You can do whatever you want."

"Dad said I can do whatever I want, so I'm gonna do whatever I want!" Bowser Jr said to himself with a mischievous grin.

 **MEANWHILE**

"Hey Zel!" Yelled Link. "Hm?" "Here you go!" "OH MY GODDESSES!!! YOU GAVE ME CHOCOLATE!" Zelda exclaimed. "I knew you'd like it!" said Link. "I love it, and I love you too!" Zelda then gave Link a small kiss on his lips.

"Link and Zelda sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Sang Bowser Jr

"SHUT UP!"

 **MEANWHILE**

"Alright, Ike and Snake aren't around, so this is my chance to make a move," Little Mac said to himself. Hey! Samus! Wanna go swimming? You know I'd looooove to see you in a nice bikini!" Samus had a disgusted look on her face, "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU LITTLE SHIT!!!" "Haha! You just got rejected!" said Snake.

"SNAKE! IT'S NOT LIKE SHE LIKES _YOU_ EITHER!" Yelled Little Mac. "I bet she likes me more than you." "Nuh-uh!" "SHUT UP YOU TWO!" Yelled Samus, "I'm dating someone else." "WHAT?!" Yelled both Little Mac and Snake.

 **LATER**

It was dinner and the smashers were starving.

"Alright, it can't be Ike because she seems to _hate_ him", said Snake to Little Mac. "Alright let's go through the list of smashers then." They went through the list of every smasher. "I got 10 people who I think could be dating Samus," said Snake. "Who?" asked Little Mac. "Any random mii, Pit, (M)Wii Fit Trainer, (M)Corrin, Captain Falcon, Ryu, Dark Pit, (FE)Roy, Cloud, and Shulk." "But what if she's Lesbian?" asked Little Mac. Snake took another look at the list. "I've got 8 more people," "Who?" "Any random mii, (F)Wii Fit Trainer, (F)Corrin, (F)Robin, Sheik, Palutena, Rosalina, and Bayonetta." "Alright, now we got 17 possible people she could be dating," said Little Mac.

 **LATER**

Everyone was sleeping.

"Hey son! I'm back from the bar!" Yelled Bowser, not realizing it was 3:00 AM.

"Shoot!"

 **Wednesday**

"RISE AND SHINE GIRLS!!!" Exclaimed Peach. "OMG! IS TODAY THE FASHION SHOW?!" Asked Zelda. "YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!" "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Oh my god, will you just let me sleep?!" asked Samus. "NO!" Yelled Peach.

"Alright girls! I want every single one of you to be in this fashion show, do you understand?" asked Peach. "Yes, we understand!" "Ok! The show starts at 7:00 PM!" "WHAT?! THAT'S ONLY IN 12 HOURS, I NEED MORE TIME TO GET READY!!!" Yelled Zelda.

 **5 HOURS LATER**

Alright, now you all have your outfits, now just need to work on the makeup!" Exclaimed Peach.

 **MEANWHILE**

"So I heard there's gonna be some fashion show with the girls tonight," said Link. "This is gonna be cool!" said Captain Falcon.

"Does anyone want my sandwich?" asked Meta Knight. "No thanks!" someone said. "Alright, I'll just give it to the girls.

Meta Knight got to the room where they were all at, and he opened the door. "Hey do any of you wan-" "AHHHH GET OUT OF HERE PERVERT!!!" Yelled one of the girls.

 **6 HOURS LATER**

I'm hungry." said Palutena. "Well there's an oven in there if you want to bake something!" said Peach. "Palutena turned on the oven, but instead of actually making something, she started messing around with everything. "Oooh let's see how hot this oven gets up to!" she turned it all the way up to 1000F.

Palutena left and when she came back, there wawas a fire destroying all the clothes. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Yelled Peach. "Is there anything else we can wear?" "We have Swimsuits!" "Alright, we'll use that then."

 **1 HOUR LATER**

The girls started walking out and walking back in, wearing just swimsuits. The guys weren't expecting this. Zelda then walked out. "Oh-uh-wow... that... l-looks...nice." Said Link.

 **LATER**

Peach ended up winning the contest **(no surprise)** and Mario asked to meet her outside on the deck. "Why did you ask me to come up here?" asked Peach. Mario didn't say anything, he just pulled out a ring. "Will you marry me?" he asked. "...YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Exclaimed Peach. "But nobody can know," said Mario.

 **A/N: Wow, just wow! That was an amazing ending**

 **It's been so long since I've posted**

 **I might do a Thanksgiving chapter too (it depends on if I'm busy or not though)**

 **I did add a lot of Sheik, but I probably could've added more**

 **Well... BYE!**

 **(P.S. Smash Ultimate will be AMAZING!)**


	7. The Day of Vacay Part: 4

**This will be VERY short**

 **This is the last chapter in the _Day of Vacay_** **series**

 **ENJOY!**

The Day of Vacay Part: 4

The smashers finally got to their destination. "HoW cOmE wE'rE iN sMaShViLLE aGaIn?" asked Crazy Hand. "Yeah! Aren't we supposed to be in Hawaii?" asked Cloud. "We are, but I guess our ship took the wrong turn and ended up getting us back here. "Well, we got back in time for Thanksgiving!" said Master Hand. "YAYYYYYYYYY!!!"

 **I told you it would be short**

 **BYE!**

 **(P.S. Holy French Bread that you can eat with a spoon)**


	8. Chapter 8 ANNOUNCEMENT

**A/N:** **I've wanted to do this chapter for a long time now**

 **All Characters are now** ** _Super Smash Bros Ultimate_ (but that won't stop me from ZeLink)**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Ultimate School

It was a normal day. Peach and Zelda chatting and gossiping, Mario and Luigi playing _Mariokart_ , Snake and Little Mac fighting over Samus, the kids playing tag, Olimar working in his garden, Villager planting a tree, Lucina, Robin, and Chrom talking, Marth and Link fighting, and everyone else doing their normal things.

"ATTENTION ALL SMASHERS!!!" Yelled Master Hand, "MEET ME IN MY OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!!!" All 74 smashers ran up the stairs while some took the elevator, it sounded like a herd of Elephants.

"I have good news to tell you!" said Master Hand. "Are we going to the beach!" "Are we getting a bigger mansion!" "Yeah because a 3-story mansion is waaaaay to small for all of us."

"No! Even better!" Said Master Hand! "You're going to schooooooool!!!

"WHAT!"

"Yeah school! It'll be fun!"

"Okay, why exactly do we need to go to school?" asked Richter.

"Because... You guys are stupid." said Master Hand, "School starts tomorrow!"

"But I'm too old for school!" said Samus.

"WELL TOO BAD!"

"Wait... what grade will we be in?" Asked Ken.

"You'll all be in High School."

 **A/N: I know, it was a short chapter. I was just using this chapter to announce...**

 **MY NEW STORY!!! My new story will be a Super Smash Bros School story.**

 **But I got a few things to say real quick:**

 **1\. Yes, I will still continue _The Super Smash World_ , but I'll be spending a lot of time on my new story. So don't expect a new chapter on this story for a while.**

 **2\. At the beginning of the story, all characters will be single, so nobody will be dating anyone. But as the story continues, more couples will form (Especially towards Valentine's Day)**

 **3\. Everything that happens/happened in _The Super Smash World,_ will not happen in this story.**

 **4\. I will try to post chapters for big events/holidays in both _The Super Smash World_ , and my new story.**

 **5\. Everything will be Super Smash Bros Ultimate**

 **6\. Some parts of my new story will be based off a story I read on Wattpad that ended on a cliffhanger and hasn't updated since 2015 (I forgot the name of that story)**

 **7\. My new story is called _The Super Smash High School_**


End file.
